Technical Field
The present invention relates to a battery cover to be applied to a vehicle.
Related Art
Conventionally, as a battery cover, one which covers an outer periphery of a fuse unit connected, through a battery terminal, to a battery post arranged to project in a recess formed on the upper surface of a battery is known (refer to JP 2002-289171 A).
This battery cover has a first cover, as a fuse cover part covering the outer periphery of the fuse unit and a second cover, as a terminal cover part that is connected to the first cover to be capable of being opened and closed and that is arranged in the recess for covering the battery post and the battery terminal.
Since such a battery cover allows the battery terminal, the fuse, and others to be observed by opening the second cover in a state of the battery cover assembled to the battery, no removal or installation of the battery cover needs to be carried out every time, resulting in improvement of workability.